


Panty & Stockings

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [4]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not as Spicy or Smutty as it Seems, Panties, Post-Canon, Slight feminization, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Sean's got nice legs and he puts something nice on while cleaning the house to show them off.Finn's definitely interested.Post-Blood Brothers or Parting Ways.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Panty & Stockings

When Finn first met Sean, he wasn’t exactly...self conscious, maybe a little shy. But, he did have a lot of self exploration to do, a lot to figure out about his likes and dislikes. Wants and needs. 

He was always beautiful, inside and out, across every inch. That didn’t change when he lost an eye. When his hair was shaved off. When the painful hand in life he had been dealt saw it fit to leave him with scars and aches and pains that someone decades older than him wouldn’t even be forced to experience.

Sean had come more into his own over the years, embracing his long lashes, thick lips, wide thighs, things that had Finn spinning with just a small glance.

Which is why Finn really shouldn’t have been so gobsmacked, mouth hung open when he came home to find Sean cleaning the house in nothing but white thigh high socks (clinging so desperately to Sean’s strong runner thighs), a loose black shirt that Finn wore to bed sometimes (hanging off of one pretty, tanned shoulder), and fucking...cotton panties. “Women’s” panties. Finn could see the outline of his cock there, the tease of his happy trail above the pristine white. 

He was dancing as much as he was cleaning, some pop song pumping through the house as he trails a mop over the hardwood floor, spinning along with the beat. He’s lost in his own world, Finn treated to quite the show until he notices ice blue eyes on him.

“Hey there, sweetie...yer lookin’...real good.” He breathed out, eyes wide as Sean steps over the top of the couch, giving him an amazing view of those thick thighs peeking over the socks, the mouthwatering contrast of cotton against Sean’s skin. 

“Do...do you like it?” And there was his sweet boy, shy when he had no reason to be, because he was fucking beautiful. So pretty for Finn. He did a little twirl around the cushions, the demure blush of his cheeks a contrast to not only his clothes, but the intensity of his glass black eyes, the strength of his jaw, the hair across his face and over his beautiful, strong body. 

“Like? Love it. Fuckin’...beautiful, baby.” Finn kicked off his own shoes, joining the love of his life on the couch and clasping their hands together. “Want a partner, lil missy?” Finn hammed up his accent, Sean gave him a playful slap on his chest.

They tugged on one another, danced across the furniture to the beat of the song. To think that so much pain had happened, that they had been separated for years. But now, with Sean pressed against him, looking like the hottest wet dream, Finn couldn’t help but kiss him greedily.

Soft, thick lips met a dry pair easily, tongues pressed together effortlessly, naturally. Finn tugged Sean down into his lap as they both fell to the couch. Sean moaned as the thin cotton barely provided any protection against the press of Finn’s groin. “Yer never gonna stop surprisin’ me, huh, sweetie?”

“Gotta find some way to keep you around.” Sean stretched his legs out over the couch. Finn took one socked leg into his lap, running his hands up the strong muscle there, the soft cotton.

“While I do love these lil’ surprises…” He kissed the inside of one knee, leaving Sean breathless, wide-eyed, and hard in his white, cotton panties. “...don’t gotta do anythin’ special for me to hang ‘round. ‘M yers, always.”

Sean didn’t reply with words, instead he replied with actions. He slid those soft panties off, left the socks on, and rode Finn until he forgot his name.


End file.
